


PODFIC - Harley's Favourite Super Hero

by autumn_hare



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (tm), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, He is failing, It Was Meant To Be, It's gross, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, its just over 12 minutes, take it from me, the shoulder touch, they also like gazing into each others eyes though, tony is attempting to deal with his science sons, turns out they both love fucking with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_hare/pseuds/autumn_hare
Summary: When Tony introduces his two s̶o̶n̶s̶ prodigies, he expects any number of things - a heated debate, a fist fight, hell an explosion. but what Tony did not expect, is this.





	PODFIC - Harley's Favourite Super Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harley's Favourite Super Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837847) by [autumn_hare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_hare/pseuds/autumn_hare). 



Length= ~ 12min

Google Drive link is [here!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xgWVMCEnwjWuqAYthVTfNlOexFq1VL6i)

Soundcloud link for this fic is [here! ](https://soundcloud.com/summerhare/podfic-harleys-favourite-super-hero) 

(If that doesn't work, my soundcloud is the same as my tumblr, @summerhare, and the work title is the same as here!) 

Happy listening <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked that! 
> 
> If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to leave them down below, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ALSO, if you have a fic you would like me to read, just let me know! I would love to! 
> 
> xx Addie


End file.
